gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Filhos da Floresta
350px|thumb|As crianças da floresta na [[Game of Thrones|série de TV]] Os Filhos da Floresta, também chamados de Crianças da Floresta, ou simplesmente "crianças", são uma misteriosa raça não-humana que originalmente habitava o continente de Westeros, muito antes da chegada dos Primeiros Homens na Era da Aurora, há mais de doze mil anos.HBO viewers guide, season 2 Appendix, Westeros Through the Ages Segundo a lenda que eles foram vistos pela última vez durante a Invasão Ândala 6.000 anos antes da Guerra dos Cinco Reis. Nos dias de hoje, a maioria acredita que eles são simplesmente o material de mito e nunca existiram em tudo. Mesmo os poucos que acreditam que uma vez existiram, como Meistre Luwin ou Eddard Stark, acreditam que já há muito se extinguiram. Na realidade, algumas das crianças resistiram por um tempo Além da parede como um grupo de crianças veio para servir o Corvo de Três Olhos. Este grupo foi eventualmente morto durante uma Batalha na Caverna do Corvo de Três Olhos, tornando as crianças aparentemente extintão. Biologia Os Filhos da Floresta eram considerados humanoides, mas quando cresceram até a idade adulta não eram mais altos que as crianças humanas. Seus traços faciais são muito arredondados e macios, como uma criança pequena. Eles também têm olhos desproporcionalmente grandes e expressivos (como bebês humanos), que são colocados mais largos na sua face do que seria normal para uma criança humana da mesma altura, que os permitem ver através de passagens onde um garoto veria apenas escuridão. Suas pupilas são verticais; esse traço é resopnsável por sua visão melhorada de noite, tipicamente associado com um estilo de vida noturno, como no caso de gatos, as crianças são descritas com tendo olhos semelhantes aos felinos) e muitas espécies de cobras, incluindo quase todas as víboras (apesar de o Príncipe Doran Martell descrever seu irmão Oberyn como tendo "olhos de víbora", não há nenhuma descrição da Víbora Vermelha que o assemelhe às crianças da floresta). Alguns tem olhos verdes ou vermelhos; estes possuem o dom da visão verde, e são conhecidos como os videntes verdes. Tem grandes orelhas, para poderem escutar coisas que nenhum homem consegue. Preferiam geralmente viver nas profundezas das florestas em vilas escondidas, nos pântanos, ou nas cavernas. Assim, eles passaram a ser conhecidos como "os Filhos da Floresta". Eles também parecem ter uma vida extremamente longa. Dado que Folha participou da criação do Rei da Noite cerca de oito a dez mil anos atrás, sua vida útil é claramente medida em milênios. Suas mãos tem apenas três dedos e um dedão, com afiadas garras negras no lugar de unhas. As crianças são leves, rápidas e graciosas. Cultura Pouco se sabe sobre as crianças. São um povo mágico e misterioso que não tem sido visto por humanos em milhares de anos. Contos os descrevem como pequenas criaturas humanoides, negras e belas, nunca mais altas do que crianças. Os gigantes as chamam woh dak nag gram (o povo esquilo). Eles chamam a si mesmos no idioma verdadeiro de aqueles que cantam a canção da terra. As crianças não usam metal, tecem roupas ou constroem cidades; vivem dos produtos da terra, usando ferramentas de pedra, vestindo cascas de árvore nas pernas e camisas feitas de folhas tecidas; vagam por cavernas, pântanos e vilas escondidas nas árvores. Machos e fêmeas caçam lado a lado. Foram um povo com uma rica e profunda conexão com a terra e a natureza. Em batalhas, as crianças portavam arcos e armas de obsidiana, porém também usavam poderosa magia. Lendas dizem que as crianças da floresta possuíam o dom de poderes sobrenaturais e magia; possuíam poder sobre as feras da floresta, habilidade de vestir a pele de animais e a habilidade de compor músicas tão belas que levam lágrimas ao olhos daqueles que as escutam, além da habilidade de visão verde (apesar de os meistres acreditarem que visão verde não era magia, apenas outro tipo de conhecimento). Foram as crianças que esculpiram as faces nos represeiros para poderem observar as florestas. Eles acreditam que sua sabedoria tinha relação com as faces nas árvores. As crianças acreditavam, ainda, que os represeiros eram os deuses, e quando eles morressem iriam se tornar parte deles. História Fundo A lenda diz que os Filhos da Floresta governaram Westeros durante milhares de anos antes da chegada dos Primeiros humanos no continente doze milênios atrás. Eles habitaram as vastas florestas primitivas que atravessaram a maior parte de Westeros antes que os seres humanos vieram e começaram a cortá-los. Segundo a lenda, os Gigantes também habitada Westeros, neste momento, e entraram em confronto periodicamente com as crianças. Independentemente da história, das guerras, dos romances ou dos triunfos que as crianças puderam ter tido nos séculos indecifráveis em que habitavam Westeros, suas histórias foram esquecidas. Cerca de doze mil anos atrás, entraram em contato pela primeira vez com os Primeiros Homens do continente oriental Essos. Estes invasores trouxeram bronze com eles, além de grandes escudos de couro, os primeiros cavalos e seus próprios deuses. Os homens queimaram os represeiros quando chegaram, causando uma grande guerra entre as duas raças. A guerra pela dominação foi muito violenta. As crianças usaram sua magia para destruir o Braço de Dorne, a ponte de terra por onde os homens chegaram, numa fútil tentativa de impedir a invasão. Após, alagaram o Gargalo; segundo a lenda, as crianças chamaram seus deuses do topo Torre das Crianças, para que enviassem o martelo das águas para esmagar o Gargalo, porém não foi suficiente para impedir o avanço dos Primeiros Homens. A guerra continuou até que ambos os lados decidiram paralisá-la; negociaram, então, a assinatura de um Pacto na Ilha das Faces, garantindo as terras abertas à humanidade, e as florestas às crianças. Durante a Era dos Heróis, foi registrado pela Patrulha da Noite que as crianças da floresta davam aos irmãos negros cem adagas de obsidiana todos os anos. O Pacto durou por quatro mil anos até a invasão dos enigmáticos Caminhantes Brancos, vindos do extremo norte, trazendo morte e destruição às duas raças, durante um extenso período de inverno conhecido como A Longa Noite. As crianças e os homens uniram-se para combater os Outros na Guerra pela Alvorada, que repeliu os Outros de volta para as Terras de Sempre Inverno. Então, dizem as histórias, se uniram a Bran, o Construtor para construir A Muralha, com sua poderosa magia para impedir o regresso dos Caminhantes Brancos. As crianças da floresta ensinaram a devoção aos Deuses Antigos aos Primeiros Homens, porém esta devoção foi substituída no sul pela Fé dos Sete, após a Invasão Ândala. As relações entre crianças e homens tornaram-se mais distantes com o passar dos anos, até que cessaram por completo. Nesta época, começou a lenta retirada das crianças das terras dos homens, removendo-se para as profundezas das florestas e Para Lá da Muralha. As Crianças da Floresta nunca tiveram uma grande população para começar, e sofreram pesadas perdas na luta contra os Caminhantes Brancos, dos quais nunca se recuperaram verdadeiramente. Ao longo dos séculos seguintes eles diminuiu gradualmente ao longo de Westeros, até que tivessem desaparecido no momento em que os Invasão Ândala cerca de seis mil anos atrás. Os poucos que permaneceram foram caçados ou expulsos pelos ândalos durante sua conquista do continente, acreditando que sua magia era uma abominação para sua Fé dos Sete. Ândalos cortar as árvores sagrados no sul (exceto na Ilha de Caras), mas os primeiros homens do Norte resistiram a seu avanço, e continuaramu sua adoração dos Deuses Antigos da Floresta centrados em torno das árvores do coração que permaneceram lá. O punhado de crianças que sobreviveram ao massacre ter fugiram para o extremo norte, Para Lá da Muralha, onde o Ândalos nunca iria segui-los. No momento em que Aegon I Targaryen conquistou e uniu os Sete Reinos de Westeros trezentos anos atrás, não tinha havido nenhum contato com os filhos da floresta durante milênios."The Children of the Forest, the First Men, and the Andals" De acordo com o conhecimento dos meistres, as crianças estão ou extintas, ou nunca existiram em primeiro lugar e são uma raça puramente mítica. Isto é contestado pelas pessoas do Norte, que sustentam que eles herdaram o seu culto dos Deuses Antigos dos Filhos da Floresta, que eram reais e já há muito partiram os reinos dos homens.O que está Morto Talvez Nunca Morra Secretamente, um punhado das Crianças, na verdade, conseguiu sobreviver nas terras além da Muralha, sem ser visto até mesmo por os selvagens, se escondendo em vastas cavernas subterrâneas.Os Filhos Temporada 2 Meistre Luwin diz Bran Stark que muitas pessoas pensam que as criaturas mágicas como os Filhos da Floresta nunca existiram em tudo. Luwin diz Bran que ele acha que eles podem ter uma vez existiram em tempos antigos, mas que já há muito se extinguiram: "Os dragões se foram, os Gigantes estão mortos, e os filhos da floresta esquecidos." Temporada 4 Folha, um dos Filhos da Floresta, emerge da Caverna do Corvo de Três Olhos para salvar Bran Stark e seus companheiros de um grupo de criaturas. Ela leva Bran e seus companheiros mais profundamente para dentro da caverna como outras crianças os observam de todos os cantos, até chegarem ao Corvo de Três Olhos.Os Filhos Temporada 5 Depois de conseguir matar um dos Caminhantes Brancos comuma cruz feita de vidro de dragão, Samwell Tarly lê através de muitos dos antigos manuscritos em Castelo Negro tentando descobrir o que o torna tão especial. Ele explica a Stannis Baratheon que a única coisa que ele encontrou alguma mencionar que os filhos da floresta caçavam com armas de dragão.Mate o Garoto Temporada 6 Bran Stark continua a sua formação com o Corvo de Três Olhos em sua caverna, onde os restantes Filhos da Floresta também se reúnem. Meera Reed está chateado que ela não pode ajudar Bran e não tem muito a fazer senão esperar, mas Folha avisa a ela que Bran não vai ficar na caverna para sempre e com o tempo ele vai precisar dela para protegê-lo novamente.CasaCumpridora de Promessas (episódio) Durante uma de suas visões, Bran é mostrado o segredo mais escuro das crianças: elas há muito tempo criaram os Caminhantes Brancos a partir de capturado entre os Primeiros Homens. Quando acorda, ele pede uma explicação a Folha, que tenta explicar que eles não tinham escolha, pois estavam em guerra com os humanos. Mais tarde, as tentativas de Bran para acelerar suas buscas de visão chamam a atenção do Rei da Noite, que logo em seguida ataca a caverna. Os Filhos da Floresta lutam na entrada da caverna e dentro da própria caverna, mas a maioria deles é mora na batalha que se segue. Folha sobrevive para cobrir a fuga de Bran e de Meera, mas faz o sacrifício final permitindo que as criaturas a envolvam e a cortem quando detona uma arma explosiva, destruindo o último sobrevivente conhecido das crianças.A Porta No entanto, bolsos adicionais deles podem sobreviver nas mais selvagens e mais secretos locais de Westeros. Filhos da Floresta conhecidos *Folha *Cinza *Escamas *Faca Preta *Madeixas de Neve *Carvões Referências Categoria:Filhos da Floresta Categoria:Religiões Categoria:Criaturas lendárias e mágicas Categoria:Raças não-humanas Categoria:Magia de:Kinder des Waldes en:Children of the Forest fr:Enfants de la Forêt pl:Dzieci Lasu ru:Дети леса uk:Діти Лісу zh:森林之子